Wątek:Exe19/@comment-5384725-20130106091125
Tak potoczyla się rozprawa w twojej sprawie gdy byłeś na Karaibach XD8:49MidnightSunnorzekam rozwód z winy Twojej8:49GoodTimeja sędzia8:49Ciastkooja prokurator!8:49Nati819XDDDDD obrońca !8:50MidnightSunnod dziś się do Ciebie nie odzywam i zabieram Ci dzieciNati819to kiedy rozprawa ?8:50Exe19Mam... Pilna... Wizytę... Na... Karaibach... Bawcie się sami!8:50MidnightSunnpapapappapapa8:50Ciastkoo*czołówka* Sędzia GoodTime8:51MidnightSunnposzkodowana MidnightSunnoskarżony Ela19Exe19 opuścił czat. 8:51CiastkooELA19 XDDDDDDDDDD8:51GoodTimeEla? o.o8:51Nati819paEla ?8:51CiastkooZgłaszam, iż oskarżony nie przyszedł na rozprawę.8:51Nati819jak się nas przestraszył XDDDD8:51CiastkooCo na to sędzia GoodTime?8:51GoodTimerozprawiamy bez niegosą świadkowie?8:52CiastkooDobrze, wysoki sądzie.8:52Nati819niech płaci wysokie alimenty 8:52Ciastkoomoment8:52MidnightSunnMedelune8:52Ciastkoonie czas na wyrokMidnightSunnPtysiekIksynzto moi świadkowiei Wera8:52GoodTimeWezwać pierwszego świadka...8:52MidnightSunnZuzaczk. zadzownie do niejna skajpajujest an zw wiec nie odbierze xdGoodTimeto niech ktoś ją gra XD8:53MidnightSunnja8:53Nati819zapisuję tę rozmowęMidnightSunnnazywam się Genofefa i będę zazenawać8:53Nati819XDDDD8:53MidnightSunnMidnight to moja siostraa Exe to szwagier niestetyjakies pytania/8:54CiastkooOskarżam Exe19 (17), że w dniu 5 stycznia 2013 roku na łamach czatu Simspedii, wolnej encyklopedii o serii gier The Sims... Oskarżono, o co oskarża oskarżonego?8:54GoodTimeczy wiesz że składając fałszywe zeznania można pójść za kratki?8:54MidnightSunnoskarżam go o wyrzucenie z domuwiem.dawaj dalej xd8:55GoodTimeczy czuje się pani oskarżona?8:55MidnightSunntak.8:56GoodTimeczy prokurator ma pytania?8:56CiastkooJak najbardziej.8:56GoodTimeproszę wstać i pytać8:56MidnightSunn....8:56CiastkooCzy była kiedyś pani, pani Genofefo, francuską pokojówką?Volatine dołączył na czat. 8:57MidnightSunnnie8:57GoodTimeCzy to pytanie było istotne?8:57CiastkooOczywiście.8:57MidnightSunnchoć nie powiem Exe chciał mnie zatrudnić jako swoją pokojówke8:58GoodTimeCzy jest francuzem?8:58MidnightSunnnieon jest MONGOŁĘM!8:58CiastkooCzy był kiedyś we Francji?8:58GoodTimeProszę o spokój.. zostaje pani ukarana 10 zł. grzywny8:59CiastkooCzy ta kara była istotna?8:59MidnightSunnnie był i nigdy nie pjedzie bo nie ma aksy!*kasy8:59CiastkooChciałaby pani coś dodać?8:59MidnightSunntakVolatine opuścił czat. 9:00MidnightSunnNiech dzieci zostną z Mid9:00GoodTimeJa bym chciała lukier do mojego ciasta *wyjmuje ciasteczko i kremuje lukierem*9:00Nati819mogę być świadkiem ?9:00CiastkooProszę na salę kolejnego świadka, Nati819.9:01MidnightSunn;p9:01GoodTimeto moja kwestia!!9:01Nati819jestem wysoki sądzie 9:01GoodTimeProszę następnego świadka!9:01CiastkooTY KREMUJESZ LUKREM CIASTKONie masz czasu na kwestie!Wysoki sądzie!MidnightSunnlo9:01CiastkooPrzejmuję wysokiego sądu zadania!9:01MidnightSunnlol9:02GoodTimeprzejmujesz wzywanie świadkówWesołe ciasteczko do wesołego brzuszka *zjada ciasteczko*9:02CiastkooProszę podejść do barierki... i proszę się przedtawić.*przedstawić9:02Nati819Jestem Nati819 i jestem świadkiem w tej sprawie9:03CiastkooCzy jest pani spokrewniona z oskarżonym?Nati819nie9:03GoodTimeCzy wie pani że za składanie fałszywych oskarże jest odpowiedzialność karna?9:04Nati819tak oczywiście9:04CiastkooI tak pouczam panią o obowiązku mówienia prawdy, składanie fałszywych zeznań jest karalne.9:04Sandy97Jestę świadkę!*wpada na salę*9:04GoodTime*zawał*9:04Nati819najpierw ja zaznaję L)9:04MidnightSunnsANDY NA ŚWIADKA9:04CiastkooGdzie jest ochroniarz?!!!9:04Nati819* 9:05Sandy97PAN DUDZIK JUŻ IDZIENIE UMIEM WYŁĄCZYĆ CAPS LOOCKA.9:05Nati819XDDDD to wyższa logika9:05Sandy97BioWare mnie rozwaliło na całej linii x/9:05CiastkooSandy97, proszę się przedstawić.9:06Sandy97Eeee... Jestem Sandy97.CiastkooZostaje pani ukarana 20 zł grzywny z powodu wprowadzenia anarchii na salę rozpraw.9:06Nati819XDDDDDi jeszcze zawał sędziego9:07CiastkooCzy są jakieś pytania do świadka Nati819?Gdzie jest obrońca?!!!9:07GoodTimena boisku9:07CiastkooNie ma więcej pytań.Proszę usiąść.Proszę podejść do barierki, Sandy97.9:07Nati819*siada*9:07MidnightSunnja chce stac9:07Ciastkooto se stój9:08Nati819XDDD9:08CiastkooŚwiadek Sandy97, proszę podejść do barierki.9:08MidnightSunnchce lezec!9:08Sandy97*podchodzi*9:08CiastkooProszę się przedstawić...9:08Sandy97Sandy97.9:09CiastkooCzy jest pani spokrewniona z oskarżonym?9:09GoodTimeCzy jest pani spokrewniona z oskarżonym?;[9:09MidnightSunnto chrzestna moich dzieci9:09GoodTimeja miałam być sędzią a ty prokuratorem9:09CiastkooTy jesteś w trakcie konsumpcji : |9:09GoodTimezjadłąm już XD9:09CiastkooNIEPRAWDA9:09GoodTimeprawdaXDGoodTime:O9:10CiastkooŚwiadek wyparował.9:10GoodTimeulotnił się9:10CiastkooNa salę prosimy następnego świadka.Świadek Nati819, proszę podejść do barierki...9:11Nati819*podchodzi*9:11GoodTime*Patrzy na listę* .. Nastepny świadek to Ciastkoo !9:11CiastkooZa póóóźnooooSłuchamy, Nati819, co może pani powiedzieć o wydarzeniach z 5 stycznia 2013 roku?9:12MidnightSunn........Nati mow to co ci kazalam9:12GoodTimepo Nati jest Ciastkoo9:12Nati819więc tak: Mid napisała że dzieci tęsknią za ojcem i za to została wyrzucona z domu XDDDD*chatu9:12CiastkooCo wcześniej się wydarzyło?9:13Nati819była filozoficzna konwersacja9:13CiastkooKto ją prowadził?9:13GoodTimeNati i Mid9:13CiastkooWysoki sądzie, czemu odpowiada sąd na pytania zadane świadkowi?!!!Sandy97 dołączył na czat. 9:13Sandy97Tzn Ńń.*ńi9:14CiastkooŚwiadek Sandy97, proszę wrócić natychmiast do barierki!9:14Nati819Ciastkoo i ExePtyś opuścił czat. 9:14Nati819wróciła XDDD9:14CiastkooŚwiadek Nati819, nie ma żadnych pytań, proszę usiąść.Nati819*siada*9:14GoodTimekiedy Świadek Ciastkoo ma zamiar złożyć zeznania?Ptyś dołączył na czat. 9:15CiastkooPo Sandy97.Świadek Sandy97, proszę podejść do barierki...9:15GoodTime*nadchodzi konsumpcja*9:15MidnightSunnjeszcze jedno chce dodacEXE MNIE POBIL9:16Nati819bo zupa była za słona XDDD9:16MidnightSunntak9:16CiastkooPoszkodowana MidnightSunn, proszę mówić wszystko w odpowiedniej chwili, wskazanej przez wysoki sąd, inaczej będzie pani dostarczona kara grzywny za zakłócanie spokoju!9:17MidnightSunnpf............9:17GoodTimeza pfyfanie do sądu też są kary xD9:17Nati819XDDD9:17MidnightSunnnje9:18CiastkooPoszkodowana MidnightSunn, otrzymuje pani karę 100 zł grzywny za pfyfanie do sądu i zakłócanie spokoju na sali sądowej!Proszę usiąść.MidnightSunnwole stac9:18CiastkooPROSZĘ USIĄŚĆ.*czekamy spokojnie na świadka Sandy97*9:18Nati819*czekamy i czekamy*9:19MidnightSunnWOLE STACNI umiesz czytac 9:19GoodTimeproszę usiąść albo panią wyrzucimtwyrzucimy*9:19Nati819wstawię to później Exe na tablicę 9:19MidnightSunnwole stac....................GoodTime wyrzucił(a) MidnightSunn z czatu. 9:20GoodTimewhy u are spamming on this chat?!9:20CiastkooPoszkodowana MidnightSunn została wyrzucona z sali sądowej.MidnightSunn dołączył na czat. 9:20Nati819oooohhhh i co teraz może już zakończymy rozprawę9:21GoodTimedon't spam on this chat anymore9:21MidnightSunnfoch forever,,,9:22Sandy97jj9:22Nati819kończmy rozprawę9:22GoodTimeniet9:22Sandy97Tag\9:23Ciastkooniet9:23GoodTimenein9:23Sandy97BO CO9:23GoodTimehatleschtelle9:23MidnightSunnkonczymy!9:23GoodTimeuważam Exe jako winnego9:23CiastkooŚWIADEK SANDY979:24Sandy97JESTEM9:24CiastkooCZY JEST PANI SPOKREWNIONA Z OSKARŻONYM?9:24Sandy97MOGĘ ODPOWIADAĆNIEŃI9:24CiastkooPouczam panią o obowiązku mówienia prawdy, składanie fałszywych zeznań jest karalne.9:24GoodTimesąd opuścił salę obrad9:24Sandy97Wiem, oglądam Sędzię Annę Marię WesołowskąGoodTime opuścił czat. 9:24Sandy97Obiecuję nie kłamać.CiastkooProszę opowiedzieć, co pani robiła dnia 5 stycznia 2013 roku.9:25Sandy97Grałam w Mass Effecta 3 na komputerze.9:25CiastkooCzy jest pani świadkiem wydarzenia związanego z oskarżonym i poszkodowaną...?9:25Sandy97Tak9:25CiastkooTo co pani wie?9:26Sandy97Bił ją, był dla niej niemiły.Ja to był mu wybiła to jego 1.98 okaCiastkooCo się później wydarzyło?9:27Sandy97Poszkodowana uciekła z płaczem, zabierając swoje dzieci.Oskarżony nie był tym zbytnio zainteresowany.To drań, proszę Wysokiego Sądu.9:28MidnightSunnSany Wreszcie ktoś po mojej stronie*SandyBo Exe to drań . zimy drań , oł je to drań9:28CiastkooProszę poszkodowaną o spokój!9:28Nati819ja też byłam po twojej9:28CiastkooSandy97, widziała to pani?9:28Sandy97TakNa własne oczy9:28MidnightSunnWjem ;9:28Sandy97Nawet nagrałam na komórkę9:28CiastkooProszę pokazać.9:29Sandy97Chwilę, zostawiłam telefon na Normandii.*idzie na Normandię**wraca*9:29MidnightSunnale Ty nie wyznałaś Nati , że on mnie bił kablem bez przewodowym,9:29Sandy97Proszę, oto nagranie.9:29MidnightSunnide , pa ;/9:29Sandy97Nie możesz!9:29MidnightSunnale musze 9:29Nati819nie możesz wyślę ci dalszy przepieg9:29CiastkooWysoki Sąd zakazuje opuszczenia sali sądowej!*przebieg9:29Sandy97Właśnie! XD9:30MidnightSunnwyślij mi ktoś zacne zakończenuie tego , paMidnightSunn opuścił czat. 9:30Nati819pa9:30Sandy97Kee'lah se lai.9:30Nati819kończymy to przedstawienie xDDDD9:30CiastkooPopatrzmy na nagranie...*przebieg wideo: oskarżony bije kablem bezprzewodowym poszkodowaną*Nati819do więzienia z nim!!!9:31CiastkooProszę o spokój.9:31Sandy97Kazać spędzić godzinę z Exe19!! Oh, wait...9:32CiastkooSandy97, czy pozwala pani na zatrzymania nagrania policji?Sandy97Tak9:33CiastkooCzy są jakieś pytania do świadka?9:33Nati819nie9:34Sandy97Ja mma*mam9:34CiastkooProszę, udzielam głosu.Sandy97Naprawdę mogę zadać pytanie samej sobie?9:35CiastkooJeśli to pytanie jest istotne to tak.9:35Nati819jaki forever alown XDD9:36Sandy97Też uważasz że sędzia to idiota Jak udało ci się uniknąć Exe?.9:37CiastkooSandy97, proszę udzielić odpowiedzi na pytanie zadane samej sobie.Nati819jak to brzmi XDDD9:38Sandy97Po prostu włączyłam tryb niewidzialności.Udało mi się nagrać film i przeniknąć obok Exe.I tak powstał dowód.9:38CiastkooZamykam przewód sądowy, udzielam głosu panu prokuratorowi...Och, nie ma pana prokuratora.Dziękuję, bardzo proszę pani(e) mecenas...9:39Sandy97Ja mogę być prokuratorem.9:40CiastkooUdzielam głosu pani prokurator...Kishoo dołączył na czat. 9:40KishooHi ^-^9:40Sandy97Na dzisiejszej sali rozpraw doszło do ujawnienia oczywistego, chociaż i tak spowodowało to szok.Otóż, dowiedzieliśmy się, jak Exe traktował MidnightSunn.\Jest to dowód, iż ta persona jest skrajnie zdemoralizowana i nieczuła wobec innych istot.Tak więc, żądam surowej kary wobec oskarżonego, poprzez wygnanie go ze Społeczności Simspedyjskiej.*koniec*E-em?9:43CiastkooDziękuję, udzielam głosu obrońcy...Och, nie ma obrońcy.O co prosi oskarżony?Och, nie ma oskarżonego.9:43Nati819ja mogę być obrońcą9:44CiastkooUdzielam głosu pani mecenas...9:44Sandy97Skaż go!9:44CiastkooProszę o spokój!9:44Sandy97Przychodzi pijak do domu, ale żona go nie chce wpuścić. Puka więc do sąsiadów, a tam otwiera mu ich mały synek i mówi: - Rodziców nie ma w domu. - To nic, czy przyniósłbyś mi szklankę wody? Chłopiec po chwili przychodzi ze szklanką, pijak wypił duszkiem, ale mówi: - Przynieś jeszcze jedną. Chłopiec przyniósł tylko pół. Na to pijak: - Chciałem całą szklankę, dlaczego przyniosłeś pół?9:46CiastkooProszę głupimi żartami nie sprowadzać treści przemowy obrońcy na boczny tor!9:46Nati819Byliśmy dziś świadkami tego jak Exe traktował pokrzywdzoną jest to wręcz niedopuszczalne. Bicie własnej żony. Powinno się mu odebrać dzieci i kazać płacić alimenty i także go więzienia z nim!!! Dziękuję sądzieCiastkooTak oto brzmiała mowa OBROŃCY oskarżonego.Proszę usiąść.Wyrok zostanie ogłoszony po naradzie.Wojtexxx7 dołączył na czat. 9:47Ciastkoo*reklama*9:47Nati819*siedzimy* kiedy koniec narady ?Wojtexxx7yyy... hej?9:47Ciastkooa ten kot? zawsze był do nogi tej klozetki przyczepiony? (...) IKEA, ty tu urządzisz9:47Nati819cześć9:47Ciastkoohej*koniec reklam*Proszę wstać, sąd idzie.9:48Nati819*wstajemy*Wojtexxx7*siada*9:49Nati819mów wyrokCiastkooWyrok w imieniu Simspedyjskiego Ludu Pracującego Sąd Czatu Simspedii po rozpoznaniu sprawy Exe19 uznaje go za winnego dokonania mu zarzuconego czynu i wymierza mu karę odebrania praw i uprawnień administratora oraz zbanowania na Simspedii oraz dozór kuratora.Proszę usiąść.Panie Exe... ach, nie ma pana.9:50Nati819dobra fajne zakoncze idę pa